Coming Home
by KoalaBear13
Summary: Bella goes home to Forks after being gone for so long. First story still seeing where it will go please read and review and let me know what you think and where you think i should go with this story.


September 14, 2015

When I found out I was moving to Forks I didn't know what to think. It's a new place to me, at least with me being grown up it is. I could have a lot of fun there, but with my dad being the police chief I would have to be extra careful not to get into trouble. I want to be mad at mom for deciding to send me here but I can't blame her. She just married Phil and I can be a bit of a handful. I'm going to miss all the friends I have here, this last weekend they threw me a going away party. My friend Austin has a mansion in his family that never really gets used, there is a big pool in the backyard so you can imagine we had a pretty chill fucking time.

BPOV

"HI folks, this is your captain speaking I would like to thank you for flying with us today, I hope the flight wasn't to bad on you. We will be landing in Port Angeles in about five minutes so please return to your seats and buckle up." I buckled myself in and took a calming breath to calm my nerves, planes made me nervous and I hated them it didn't help that I was nervous to see my dad, its been a while since I was here to see him. I know mom told him I didn't want to visit just to hurt him, it was really because of the whole plane thing, I remember how scared I would get. The squeal of the tires hitting the ground startled me out of my thoughts. I shut my eyes and took a few deep breaths until I felt us stop and heard the door open, I exhaled in relief and stood up grabbing my things and got off that metal death trap as quickly as I could. Dad told me he would be here to get me so I stood there for a minute looking for him I saw him by the do

"Daddy!" He returned my bear hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Bells" I could hear the relief and happiness in his voice. When we pulled away he grabbed my duffel bag and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Ready to go home kiddo?"

"Yup lets go!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm but led us out to his car, of course it was the cruiser but I didn't mind to much.

"How was the flight?"

"Awful like they always are, I don't think I will ever like planes." He shook his head laughing.

"Well I'm glad you got here safely, I don't know if you remember La Push at all. When you were a kid we were over there every day, hell everyone in La Push loved you."

"I love La Push! Everyone is so nice plus I loved going to papa Blacks all the time."

"Great! We are going to head over there instead of back home okay?" He chuckled rubbing his chin and smiling.

"Its been a long time since I've heard him called papa Black, of course you're the only one he ever allowed to call him that."

"Remember when Paul called him papa Black? Oh man he lost it and scared him to death." I laughed remembering Paul apologize, I think it didn't help he was being an ass about saying it.

"Paul still barely looks him in the eye." dad said laughing some more.

When we pulled up to the little red house I could hardly believe all the work that went into decorating it, there were streamers and balloons everywhere, lights hanging on the house and in the trees, I could hear a lot of people laughing in the back, it sounded as if most if not all of La Push was here.

"Come on kid everyone is dying to see you." I smiled and ran around the house.

"Papa Black!" I yelled as I ran over to him and hugged him. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Aw young one its been a long time." I pulled away and saw one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on him and wiped away his tears.

"Please don't cry papa Black, I'm home for good this time." I whispered smiling at him and hugging him one more time.

"How rude Swan. Your not going to even say hi to me?" I spun around laughing.

"Lee Lee!" I squealed hugging her tight as she laughed.

"Belly!" We went and sat by a group of kids our age, me saying hi to a bunch of people in the process.

"Man I don't think I've hugged so many people in my life." I said laughing.

"Girl its been a long time since anyone on the Rez has seen you, you have been dearly missed."

"Yeah its definitely been a while."

We sat talking for a few hours about the gang. Before I moved it was Lee and I and a bunch of guys, we were all really good friends and hung out all the time.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear." Someone whispered in my ear before my as left my seat and I was in the air laughing and squealing.

"Put me down you dog!"

"Na Bells I'm going to borrow you for a while, Lee Lee come on!" I Laughed yelling for my dad to save me as everyone laughed and we went down to the beach. There was a large bonfire and a group of guys sitting around it.

"Yo I found her!"

"Pauly put me down, I cant properly say hi with my ass in the air and my face by your ass." He smacked my ass before putting me down and laughing.

"Thank you my trusty steed." I laughed walking over to the guys. They were all here Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jarrod, and of course Paul and Leah.

"Damn its just like old times, minus the mud pies and the fact that we aren't all kids." I said before giving everyone a hug.

After a couple hours of hanging out with everyone I took off for a short walk, When I looked back I

Realized just how much they had all changed, they were all ripped and Leah looked like a Native goddess. What the hell do these Rez kids eat? I shook my head before turning around and walking towards my big rock. I laid down on it sighing softly. I patted my pockets looking for my Altoids tin, I pulled it out and opened it letting my eyes close as the smell of Mary hit me. I pulled out my lighter and the J lighting it up and taking a big hit. I felt myself relax even more and I exhaled and took another hit.

"You know you could of smoked over there with us we all smoke."

"I didn't want to be rude and I kind of needed the walk." I opened my eyes passing to Paul, he nodded taking a big hit before passing it back and exhaling.

"You alright?" I took a hit nodding and passing it back.

"Yeah I'm good." He laid down by me and we laid there smoking, looking at the sky and listening to the ocean. I felt my eyes get heavier as I started nodding off.

"You can head back if you want Pauly, I'm going to be here for a while." He nodded getting off the rock and squeezing my hand.

"Want me to ask your dad if you can stay on the Rez tonight? He will probably be heading back in a little bit. I thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind, thank you." He nodding letting go of my hand and walking back over towards the fire. I looked up at the sky sighing. I still felt uneasy and I wasn't sure why. I let my eyes shut as I started calming down.


End file.
